Look At You
by liaz23
Summary: Now 22, Fire Lord Zuko takes a leave of absence for a brief visit in Ba Sing Se. Short one-shot. Enjoy!


**Just a little one shot of some of my favorite ATLA characters. This piece was inspired by this image ( viria dot tumblr dot com / ****image / 27258227609 no spaces****) I got so many FEEEELS. Check out this girl's work. She's absolutely BRILLIANT. **

**SN: Zuko, Iroh, Earth King Kuei & General How - I do not own these characters, they belong to Bryke and the rest of the Avatar universe**.

- _**Look At You **_

Zuko's pointed boots took the last few steps off the ship's ramp and came to a complete halt when they made it out onto the dock. The busy port was thriving with sailors unloading their ships of their cargo, crates being lifted by teams of men as they scurried across gangplanks and up and down ramps. The cool ocean breeze whistled as it blew through his armor, ruffling his long, raven locks, the taste of sea salt thick on his tongue. His amber eyes momentarily slipped closed as the calls of sea ravens reached his ears. Seeing all these crews about, carrying out their duties while the sun reflected brightly on the blue of the bay, it brought a faint smile to his face as he was reminded of his own time at sea. Back when he was sent on a fool's quest during his teenage years.

_Back when you were with me._

It had been a little over 5 years since Zuko had claimed the thrown of the Fire Nation, and almost 4 since he'd last set foot in the Earth Kingdom. Life at the palace had taken some getting accustomed to, but he eventually fit the mold he was meant to and got the hang of it. However, it still brought on so much responsibility and too much stress; with treaties to sign, laws to make and the rest of the duties that came with the burden of his job description - he needed an escape. Just 3 days ago, he randomly decided on a leave of absence. The country would be fine without him for a week or so, and his royal advisors could handle anything else for the time being.

"Commander Zhang!"

The commander, who was giving orders on deck, turned to attention at the call of his name. Looking over the railing and seeing the Fire Lord already on the dock, he jogged down the ramp to receive him. "Yes, Lord Zuko?" he bowed, clapping a hand to his closed fist.

"I've already corresponded with The Earth King about my arrival. Get a messenger hawk ready and send word that I should reach the wall by nightfall; there needs to be someone there to receive me. I'll only be visiting for a few days. During that time, I'm leaving you in charge, but the crew may do as they please here at this port during my absence until I return." The commander nodded and took to Zuko's right as he surveyed the harbor. "When will you be leaving for Ba Sing Se, sir?"

"Most likely around noon. It should only be a few hours journey to the outer wall from this location."

Zhang nodded. "Is there anything else, sir?"

Zuko turned to face him. "No. That will be all for now, Commander." The man nodded once more before bowing again, then turned back up the ramp.

The Earth Kingdom harbor town was located in the elbow of a narrow channel, near the heart of the country, not too far from the capital. The Fire Nation vessel looked rather out of place, being the only steel ship out of the larger wooden ones. Even though the other nations still held much apprehension towards the Fire Nation, the sailors and merchants of the bustling harbor paid them little mind. Zuko appreciated this; while he was dressed in the royal attire that declared his station, the last thing he wanted was to gain unnecessary attention.

He could feel the sun's position above him. It would be noon soon. Time to retrieve his traveling bag and get hold of an ostrich horse.

-oo0oo-

The tradesman gratefully took the hefty pouch of gold pieces Zuko handed him. "You can keep the rest," Zuko smiled, "you need it more than I do." The trader fixed him with an appreciative gaze as the young Fire Lord grabbed the reins and lead the ostrich horse out to the road.

Even though Zuko had changed and now wore simple traveling clothes, his scar provided no denying of his identity. "You are most kind, your Highness," he stated truthfully, catching Zuko's left eye before the young man turned around. Zuko nodded in acknowledgement and the older man watched silently as he mounted the two-legged creature and took off down the road, his traveling cloak billowing behind him.

_The rumors ring true_, he thought wistfully as he opened the pouch and whistled. Yes, from what he heard, the new Fire Lord was not the power-hungry tyrant his father was; he worked diligently to maintain peace with the other nations and restore his country's reputation. The story of the young war heroes was already well known, and, from what he just witnessed, the Fire Nation man was, indeed, very humble. If it hadn't been for his generosity, he had no idea how he would've been able to patch the gaping hole in his home. He pocketed the pouch and turned his attention back to the direction Zuko had taken. He continued to gaze until the figure was no more than a speck in the distance.

_Well how about that._

-oo0oo-

Pinks and purples spilled together in the sky, casting a warm glow over the capital's outer walls. Zuko brought the ostrich horse to a halt and surveyed the vast structure before him. It had been a while since he'd last been here, and he was quite pleased to see any remnants of his sister's drill attempt on the city had been completely removed by now and the wall had long been repaired. It made him feel accomplished seeing the Fire Nation influence being withdrawn from the other cultures where it did not belong. Just then, a noise alerted his attention to above.

From his position on the ground, his eyes could make out a thick slab of earth descending fast towards him. Knowing that an earthbender must be on their way down to receive him, he knew there was nothing to to do but step back and wait.

When the slab reached the ground, Zuko was greeted by an older, heavily built, bearded earthbender clad in the heavy armor and badges that identified him as a member of the king's Council of Five.

"Fire Lord Zuko," the man gave a kurt bow, "I am General How. The king received your messenger hawk earlier this afternoon. He sent me to be your escort."

"It is an honor, General How," Zuko replied, returning a little bow of his own and guiding the ostrich horse onto the stone platform. "I explained to King Kuei I am only visiting for a few days. Did he wish to have an audience with me while I'm here?"

"Not that I am aware of, sir," the general grunted as he pushed them off the ground. "Based on the contents of your letter, he understands this is not a business visit. You are here to spend your time at your leisure. If he does request otherwise, you can expect me or the Dai Li to come inform you."

Zuko nodded in acknowledgement, fixing his gaze towards the molten sky as they rapidly approached the top of the great wall.

Upon reaching their destination, General How was the first to step off the platform. "Welcome back to Ba Sing Se, Fire Lord Zuko." The young man smiled as his eyes settled over the vast sea of rooftops.

"Would you like a better source of transportation, sir?" the general inquired, glancing at the ostrich horse by Zuko's side.

Zuko shook his head, wrapping the reins around his hand twice. "That won't be necessary, General, I don't want the trouble." _Besides_, he thought, _it may take another hour or so, but the more conspicuous, the better. This is a surprise visit._

-oo0oo-

Under the roof of a lavish house located somewhere in the Upper Ring, and older man sat in his sitting room, pouring himself a hot cup of jasmine. Placing the stone kettle down, he brought the steaming cup to his nose, allowing the aroma to flood his nostrils before bringing it to his lips. More wrinkles may have lined his face and his hair may have had more white than gray, but he closed his eyes and smiled contentedly, enjoying this moment of peace.

"Master Iroh," a voice called to him from the room's entrance.

The Grandmaster looked up from his position on the floor and turned towards his attendant. "Yes, Shin? What is it?"

"It appears you have a visitor this evening," the man smiled.

"Oh?" Iroh returned the smile, setting his cup down, "Well, let them in then. A guest is always welcome."

Shin bowed his head and disappeared once again into the next room. Iroh returned the cup to his lips, waiting for his visitor to appear in the doorway. There were a few murmurs coming from the front room, then footsteps, steadily getting louder as they approached.

"Hello, Uncle."

Iroh's eyes widened in surprise at the raspy voice. Even though it was much deeper than when he last heard it, it was one he knew so well and hadn't heard in so long.

"Zuko!" He set the cup down once more and went to push himself off the floor cushion when a pale hand appeared before his face. Without hesitation, he took it and Zuko helped him to his feet.

"It's been a long time, my nephew," Iroh exclaimed, arms open wide to pull the younger man into a warm embrace.

"Much too long," Zuko agreed, bending over slightly to wrap his arms tightly around his family member. The stayed together like that for several moments in comfortable silence, just enjoying being reunited again. Iroh was the first to pull away, holding Zuko by the shoulders at arms length.

If Zuko was taller than his uncle before, the Fire Lord towered over the older man now. Iroh looked up at his nephew, taking in how his now shoulder length hair was pulled back in a traditional Fire Nation top knot; how his cheekbones were prominent like his mother's and his jawline more refined like his father's. His shoulders were more pronounced and his chest broader, but when he looked into the molten eyes that matched his own, he could see only peace and content. No longer did they harbor anger and turmoil like they did years ago. No. He was calmer. More observant and less impulsive.

Standing before him was a man who had finally found and accepted himself for who he was without having to look for approval from anyone. A man who helped save the world from plunging into total darkness and chaos. A man who stood to his full height and stepped into the responsibilities handed to him since birth. No longer was he the confused boy without a sense of purpose, but every bit the man he always knew he would be. And he couldn't be more proud.

"Just...look at you..." he choked, tears welling at the corners of his eyes.

Zuko initially would have been alarmed at this reaction, but considering this was the man who'd been there through all his struggles and misfortunes and it'd been so long since he'd seen him, he understood. He'd come so far, but never would he have thought that the person he became would bring his uncle to tears. Albeit tears of joy, but tears nonetheless.

"Uncle, please don't," he said softly, a timid smile on his lips as his hands came to grasp his elder's forearms. It was all Iroh could do to blink back those tears as his round face broke out in a huge grin.

"Why didn't you send a message?" he asked after composing himself.

Zuko smiled sheepishly. "I wanted to surprise you."

This earned him a chuckle. "So tell me," he said, "are you here to tell me I'm expecting grand nieces and nephews?"

Zuko laughed. A happy, carefree sound that erupted from deep within his core and ricochetted throughout the room. He should have at least expected that. Iroh was still looking at him hopefully with the goofiest of smiles on his face.

"Let's have some tea, first."

At this, Iroh straightened and turned to lead Zuko back to the little table where he sat prior. It was nice to be back with his uncle, even if it was only for a couple days. He missed him terribly. Palace life was so dull and tedious with routine and not many around to provide good company. But with his uncle, he knew he could crack a smile at his antics, whether he wanted to or not.

The Grandmaster of the White Lotus poured the Fire Lord of the Fire Nation a hot cup. As Zuko sat there watching the vapors swirl between sips, Iroh's voice rolled across the table. "You still didn't answer my question," he chuckled. There was a playful glint in his eye and a smirk on his lips - an expression Zuko knew too well.

Zuko returned the smirk before taking another sip of the hot liquid. It was good to be back. He needed this. They both did.

-oo0oo-

_Fin_

**Well, that's it. Just a little something, nothing major. What my time will allow anyways. Hope you guys enjoyed it. A review would be greatly appreciated :)**


End file.
